Star Wars XWing: Knight Squadron
by DayDream Jedi
Summary: After the Battle of Hoth, a Rebel officer attempts to boost the Rebellion's flagging starfighter strength by forming a new X-Wing group. Adventures and MISadventures ensue. Welcome back to TOP GUN meets Star Wars.
1. Chapter 1

**Star **

**Wars**

**X-Wing**

**Knight Squadron**

**Dramatis Personae**

_**The Knights**_

Capt. Aidan Hunter (human male from Avalon)

Cmdr. Ru Murleen (human female from Commenor)

Cmdr. Merrick Simms (human male from Tanaab)

Lt. Heero Yuy (human male from ?)

Lt. Trowa Barton (human male from ?)

Lt. Duo Maxwell (human male from Ord Mantell)

Lt. Quatre Winner (human male from Coruscant)

Lt. Wufei Chang (human male from Chiana II)

David Walker (human male from Churba)

Seku Passik (Twi'Lek female from Ryloth)

Savoch "Heavyarms" (Wookie male from Kashyyk)

Herian In'gare (Bith female from Bith)

R2-X2 (Aidan's R2 astromech)

Blue (Ru's R2 astromech)

Zero (Heero's R2 astromech)

Heavy (Trowa's R5 astromech)

Buddy (Duo's R5 astromech)

Sandrock (Quatre's R3 astromech)

Nataku (Wufei's R2 astromech)

_**The Rebellion**_

General Carlist Riekken (human male from Coruscant)

Colonel Karsan Lin (human male from Aldderan)

Capt. Wedge Antilles (human male from Corellia)

Cmdr. Ragab (Mon Calamari male from Mon Calamari)

Lt. Zeches Marquise (human male from Chandrilla)

Lt. Lucrezia Noin (human female from Corellia)

Col. Trieze Kushrenada (human male from Coruscant)

Cmdr. Une (human female from Coruscant)

_**Imperial Forces**_

Vintaa Needa (human male from Coruscant)

Loror Raccira (human male from Sluis Van)

**Chapter 1**

"Things go from bad to worse lately," thought Lieutenant Aidan Hunter as he walked down the corridor of the Alliance frigate, Vengeance of Derra IV. Recently things had gone very bad for the Rebel Alliance. First it had been the massacre at Derra IV. A convoy that had been transporting materials absolutely vital to the Alliance had been completely smashed by an Imperial ambush. Only a week ago had been the battle of Hoth and Aidan had fought hard in Rogue Squadron during that battle. The main Rebel base there had been destroyed which had been a serious, but not completely fatal, blow to the Alliance.

"And that's why I'm here," thought Aidan. He felt that the task ahead would be more difficult than many of the battles he had fought against the Empire. He was going to convince General Riekken to form a new X-Wing squadron. If he succeeded then that would be as big a feat as the death of the Death Star.

"Come in," called General Carlist Riekken. Aidan entered the office that was Riekken's domain and delivered a crisp salute, which the General returned wearily. The Battle of Hoth was still affecting the man.

"Sit down Lieutenant. Have some caf. So what brings you to my office?" Aidan decided it would be best to get straight to the point with the General.

"Sir I request permission to create a new X-Wing squadron sir." Riekken arched his eyebrows.

"Are you aware Lieutenant that supplies of such craft are extremely limited at this time?"

"Yes sir."

Then why ask Lieutenant?"

"Sir our supplies are running low and so is morale. What I want to do is create a squadron with no specific mission objective, just like Rogue Squadron. I want to do this for several reasons. First we need as many elite and talented pilots out there, fighting the Empire, as we can. Second we've been losing a lot of pilots lately and we need to bring newly trained pilots into the fold quickly. Finally I believe that I can better serve the rebellion in command of my own squadron, since I think that my time is Rogue Squadron has prepared me for it."

"Rogue Squadron isn't good enough for you?"

"Rogue Squadron will always be good enough for me, but I think that elite pilot/squad leaders would be… tactically wise." Riekken sat there, contemplating. Final the General sat.

"Attention!" he said and Aidan sprang to his feet, "All right lieutenant, I can see the sense in your idea, so consider yourself promoted to the rank of brevet Captain. You do realize that not many pilots are willing to join up within us after the aforementioned battles of Hoth and Derra IV? 'Cause if you want this squad you are going to have to borrow and beg and maybe even steal after a fashion. And that won't be pretty. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Now pack your bags, grab your X-wing and head over to Kollador Base. I believe you know it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Dismissed," Aidan saluted and began to walk out," Oh and lieutenant? The reason I gave you the rank of brevet Captain was because if this fighter squad of yours hasn't proved itself within three months you can consider yourself a Rogue again. But if this little experiment of yours does work then you can consider your promotion permanent. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then go!" Aidan saluted again and then walked out of the office and didn't let the big scream of joy escape him until he was in his quarters.

The Kollador system was only a few light years away from Tatooine, which made it very convenient for a fighter-training base. As Aidan approached the planet a dozen different emotions filled him. He had completed his training as a fighter pilot here at the tender age of 16. He was also beginning to wonder if it had been such a good idea to leave his home world in the border of the Unknown Regions, and go gallivanting off into space. He had only sent four messages home in the last five years. One to tell his family that he had become a Rebellion pilot, one to tell them about the battle of Yavin, one to tell them about his transfer to Rogue squadron, and one he had sent a few days after Hoth. Of course it was quite likely, with security procedures in place, that he would be able to deliver the messages in person. He was also wondering about his decision to leave the Rogues and start his own squad. He had met many of his best friends in the squad. Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles, Janson, and Hobbie to name a few. But just about half of Rogue Squadron had perished at Hoth, along with Dack Ralter and Zev Senesca, and Luke had apparently gone to train to be a Jedi Knight!

But he waved away those doubts and reveled in the fact that that he was about to start his own squadron. As he settled his X-wing down in the hangar, he was bubbling with excitement. As he opened his cockpit, he saw Wes Janson and Derek "Hobbie" Klivan.

"Wes! Hobbie! What the sithspawn are you guys doing here?"

"Wait! We can't talk to an ex-Rogue!" said Janson.

"That's right," said Hobbie, "we must shun him! They both turned their backs to him as if he weren't worth their time.

"I'm not amused," said Aidan. Janson and Hobbie turned around and shook his hand. Aidan grinned and rolled his eyes, used to the pair's eternally sarcastic attitudes.

"So what are you two doing here?"

"Didn't General Riekken tell you?" said Janson exaggerating high astonishment, "All of Rogue Squadron has been assigned here to rebuild."

"Well then if all the boys are here, let's find the nearest Tapcaf and knock down a couple," said Aidan throwing his arms around their shoulders.

"But I thought you didn't drink!" said the two Rogues in unison.

"I don't," said Aidan, pleased that he had caught them off guard, " but we always hang out in the bar, and I still have to get you back for that time you spiked my drink with Whyren's Reserve…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later brevet Capt. Hunter met with base commander Colonel Karsan Lin, a weather beaten man of Alderran.

"As I understand it Captain you want to form a new X-Wing squadron?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you aware Captain that supplies of snubfighters are very limited nowadays?"

"With respect sir General Riekken has already given me this speech." Lin raised his eyebrows a bit and Aidan squirmed a bit under his gaze.

"Well then I should warn you that we only have six snubfighters available for you. The others were given to Rogue and Blue squadrons."

"Blue squadron?" said Aidan, his eyes snapping open, "Who's commanding?'

"I think that Cmdr. Merrick Simms is in charge."

"They promoted Captain Simms?' said Aidan, "I wonder…" he paused and Lin began to talk again.

"We have three unassigned trainees you can interview. Their names are David Walker, Sovach "Heavyarms", a Wookie believe it or not, and Seku Passik. I f you want could take you to meet them in oh, half a standard hour. Is that understood?"

Aidan snapped out of his reverie.

"Yes sir," he said.

"Good. You may go," said the Colonel, "Oh and Captain? For the time being your squad will be designated as Green Squadron until you come up with a better name. Dismissed."

Aidan saluted and then walked out of the office. He broke into a run as soon as he cleared the threshold, racing to find a couple of long lost friends.

Although the hangar on Kollador Base was a perfect example of controlled chaos, it wasn't hard to find Blue Squadron. Twelve X-wings with standard red stripes painted blue sat in the far corner of the hangar. As Rob walked over to them, he saw her. She had her back to him, talking to some rookie. He snuck up behind her and said, "I've got an eyeball on my tail Commander, I can't shake him!" Commander Ru Murleen stopped talking and slowly turned around. When her eyes landed on Rob, they lit up like twin stars. She gave a cry of delight and enfolded him in a fierce hug. Rob smiled. Ru was exactly the way he remembered her. Tall, but not enough to be uncomfortable in a fighter, and with her short blond her cut in a military style that kept it short but didn't give it a buzzed look. As she pulled back, he got a close up profile of her dazzling blue eyes.

Attracted by the shout, Cmdr, Merrick Simms, the short, lean-muscled commander of Blue Squadron trotted over and then Rob had to endure a bone-crunching slap to the back.

"Rookie one!" said Ru, using Rob's old nickname, "what in the world are you doing here?"

"Hey! How's life with the Rogues?" asked Cmdr. Simms.

"I've been doing fine all around, but I need to talk to you guys about something. I've left the Rogues…" However, he didn't get a chance to finish, because Simms and Ru Murleen began to talk almost at once.

"You did what?"

"Why?"

"What the sithspawn did you want to do that for?"

"I thought you were happy serving with Cmdr. Skywalker!"

"Whoa whoa, you didn't give me a chance to finish! I left the Rogues to start my own squadron. I want your help with it." This came as a bit of a shock to the veteran pilots.

"What exactly did you want our help with?" asked Simms, noticing for the first time, the rank of brevet Captain on Rob's jumpsuit.

"That's the thing. You see there aren't that many rookies here at the base. I have you and Rogue Squadron to thank for that. I want you to temporarily join up with Green squad, train the rooks; fly a couple of missions, then you can go back to Blue Squad. You do out rank me, so I can only ask." Ru and Simms looked at each other and walked over underneath the wing of Simms' X-wing to talk, while Rob watched nervously. After a couple of minutes, they came back over.

"Here's the deal," said Simms, "Blue Squads rookies are gonna a whole lot of work before we can send 'em out. The days when we just made sure that they could fly the ships and then hurled them out into space… those days died with Derra IV and Hoth. We'll join up, and keep in mind that we're only doing this because you were our squad mate and survived the Death Star with us, but if you don't want people to think that we're in charge, you'll have to do all the talking. Is that clear Captain?"

"Sir, yes sir!" saluted Aidan. Then he realized what he was doing. "You made mw do that on purpose didn't you?" he said. Simms grinned wickedly.

"Yup," he said simply and walked off. Ru then planted a quick kiss on Rob's cheek.

"I'm glad you're back. Too many new faces in the squad and not enough old friends," she said, smiling widely, then walked after Cmdr. Simms.

"Oh the future's looking a whole lot better," Rob muttered blushing furiously. He turned to walk away when he saw Hobbie, Janson, and some new guy whistling and making smooching gestures towards him. Rob glared, then grinned. He stopped a couple of passing R4 and R5 units, whispered something to them, and then stepped back. The two droids took off across the hangar, screeching and spitting sparks from their arc welders. The grins were wiped off the three pilots faces as the droids charged towards them. Hobbie and Janson ran in one direction and the rookie went another as pilots and techs roared with laughter. Wedge Antilles and a new recruit named Tycho Celchu wandered over.

"What'd you say to make those droids do that?" asked Wedge.

"I told them something they wanted to hear," shrugged Aidan. He began to whistle a nonsense tune as he strode away."

The very next day Colonel Lin introduced Aidan, Simms, and Ru to the three remaining rookies on base. David Walker was a native of the out of the way planet Churba. He was short and lanky with shoulders just wide enough for him to be comfortable in a starfighter cockpit. H e had light brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. The next pilot was Seku Passik, formerly a slave girl to an Imperial captain, was in a simulator next to Walker. Savoch (Pronounced saw-vock) was a wookie native to the planet Kashyyk. He was considered a midget by Wookie standards, but he had incredible upper arm strength, earning him the nick name 'Heavyarms.'

At the moment the rookies were running a sim of the Battle of Yavin, Aidan winced slightly and saw that Ru and Simms had fixed expressions. They had all been at Yavin with what remained of Blue squadron, fending off waves of TIE's as Red Squadron made their last desperate run o the trench. Every pilot in the Alliance could rattle off the names and designations of the Yavin survivors. Luke Skywalker, Red Five. Wedge Antilles, Red Two. Samica Trey, Gold Seven. Merrick Simms, Blue Leader. Ru Murleen, Blue Two. Aidan Hunter, Blue Three.

The three rookies stepped from the sim cockpits, covered in sweat and grime. Savoch and Seku had been in Y-Wings and had died early on. Walker had been in an X-Wing and had been able to torp the port, but had been shot by a turbolaser cannon on his way out.

"Excellent work Cadets. Although you all died, at least you destroyed the Death Star and saved the Alliance," said Lin as the rookies snapped to attention, "Unfortunately we won't be holding a ceremony for you Mr. Walker. Anyhow, I'm here to give you new orders cadets. This is Capt. Aidan Hunter, commander of the new X-Wing training squad, Green Squadron. You've been assigned to it. These will be your fellow officers, Cmdrs. Merrick Simms and Ru Murleen. That is all."

"Welcome to Green Squadron," said Aidan.

Two weeks later Aidan sat at his desk and groaned. His new office, that he was provided because he was a squadron commander, was sparsely furnished with the basics and was very small. But Aidan was unhappy for another reason. The three rookies had been showing good scores and Green Squadron had been provided with the remaining six X-Wings on base. Then the five new guys arrived on base, and had been assigned to Green Squadron. Aidan groaned again as he remembered the pilot interviews earlier that day.

Heero Yuy, home world unknown, had been involved with an Alliance Intelligence cell on an orbital colony above Sluis Van. He had been sent to destroy an entire Imp base, and had actually succeeded, destroying it entirely by his own hand. The destruction had accidentally spread out to the city and some civilians had been killed. Perhaps that explained the young man's absolute lack of emotion. The entire interview had been a sort of question and answer session with Heero speaking in a dull monotone. Aidan had decided that if the young man showed any odd tendencies in the sim, he would be gone by next week.

Duo Maxwell was a native of Ord Mantell and had built an X-Wing for himself out of junk. He was a lot more emotional than Yuy had been, maybe too much so, but he kept reasonably in line as long as anyone didn't make 'junk' jokes or talk about his unusual 2 foot braid.

Trowa Barton was unemotional as well, but not totally devoid of them. He was just a very quiet, reserved man, capable of keeping his cool in the most stressful scenarios.

Quatre Winner was the odd man out. He was from Coruscant and according to his file he had had a serious argument with his father about the Empire and the Rebellion. Promptly after that he joined the Imperial naval Academy and then defected to the Alliance. This had taken some doing as the ISB (Imperial Security Beauru) had cracked down on dissention in the ranks.

Wufei Chang was from the colony world Chiana II. That world had had a record of being problematic for the Empire and had been 'disciplined' many times over the years. There rumors that Chiana II had been one of the Death Star's targets after it was supposed to have destroyed the Yavin IV Base. Wufei was also reserved, but his record had shown that he could be insubordinate and could boil over into battle frenzy whenever the mood hit him.

Aidan groaned again. This was going to be a long day. A very long day indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The very next day Colonel Lin introduced Aidan, Simms, and Ru to the three remaining rookies on base. David Walker was a native of the out of the way planet Churba. He was short and lanky with shoulders just wide enough for him to be comfortable in a starfighter cockpit. He had light brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. The next pilot was Seku Passik, formerly a slave girl to an Imperial captain, who was in a simulator next to Walker. Savoch (Pronounced saw-vock) was a wookie native to the planet Kashyyk. He was considered a midget by Wookie standards, but he had incredible upper arm strength, earning him the nick name 'Heavyarms.'**

**At the moment the rookies were running a sim of the Battle of Yavin, Aidan winced slightly and saw that Ru and Simms had fixed expressions. They had all been at Yavin with what remained of Blue squadron, fending off waves of TIE's as Red Squadron made their last desperate run to the trench. Every pilot in the Alliance could rattle off the names and designations of the Yavin survivors. Luke Skywalker, Red Five. Wedge Antilles, Red Two. Samica Trey, Gold Seven. Merrick Simms, Blue Leader. Ru Murleen, Blue Two. Aidan Hunter, Blue Three.**

**The three rookies stepped from the sim cockpits, covered in sweat and grime. Savoch and Seku had been in Y-Wings and had died early on. Walker had been in an X-Wing and had been able to torp the port, but had been shot by a turbolaser cannon on his way out.**

"**Excellent work Cadets. Although you all died, at least you destroyed the Death Star and saved the Alliance," said Lin as the rookies snapped to attention, "Unfortunately we won't be holding a ceremony for you Mr. Walker. I'm here to give you new orders cadets. This is Capt. Aidan Hunter, commander of the new X-Wing training unit, Green Squadron. You've been assigned to it. These will be your fellow officers, Cmdrs. Merrick Simms and Ru Murleen. That is all."**

"**Welcome to Green Squadron," said Aidan.**

**Two weeks later Aidan sat at his desk and groaned. His new office, that he was provided because he was a squadron commander, was sparsely furnished with the basics and was very small. But Aidan was unhappy for another reason. The three rookies had been showing good scores and Green Squadron had been provided with the remaining six X-Wings on base. Then the five new guys arrived on base, and had been assigned to Green Squadron. Aidan groaned again as he remembered the pilot interviews earlier that day.**

**Halin Yuy, home world unknown, had been involved with an Alliance Intelligence cell on an orbital colony above Sluis Van. He had been sent to destroy an entire Imp base, and had actually succeeded, destroying it entirely by his own hand. The destruction had accidentally spread out to the city and some civilians had been killed. Perhaps that explained the young man's absolute lack of emotion. The entire interview had been a sort of question and answer session with Halin speaking in a dull monotone. Aidan had decided that if the young man showed any odd tendencies in the sim, he would be gone by next week.**

**Duo Maxwell was a native of Ord Mantell and had built an X-Wing for himself out of junk. He was a lot more emotional than Yuy had been, maybe too much so, but he kept reasonably in line as long as anyone didn't make 'junk' jokes.**

**Triton Barton was unemotional as well, but not totally devoid of them. He was just a very quiet, reserved man, capable of keeping his cool in the most stressful scenarios.**

**Kellis Wessiri was the odd man out. He was from Coruscant and according to his file he had had a serious argument with his father about the Empire and the Rebellion. Promptly after that he joined the Imperial naval Academy and then defected to the Alliance. This had taken some doing as the ISB (Imperial Security Beauru) had cracked down on dissention in the ranks.**

**Chang was from the colony world Chiana II. That world had had a record of being problematic for the Empire and had been 'disciplined' many times over the years. There rumors that Chiana II had been one of the Death Star's targets after it was supposed to have destroyed the Yavin IV Base. Chang was also reserved, but his record had shown that he could be insubordinate and could boil over into battle frenzy whenever the mood hit him.**

**Aidan groaned again. This was going to be a long day. A very long day indeed.**

**The next day all 11 Green Squadron pilots met in Kollador's cramped briefing room. Aidan stood up at the podium and gathered his courage.**

"**Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Green Squadron. Until someone comes up with a better name, that will be our training designation for the time being. Let me introduce myself. My name is Captain Aidan Hunter and served with Blue Squadron, and yes, I was at Yavin, as were Cmdrs. Murleen and Simms here. After Yavin I served with Rogue Squadron up until the battle of Hoth three weeks ago. General Riekken and I have a little understanding concerning this squadron. As you know, we are critically short of both fighters and pilots, so what I'm supposed to do is turn this training squad into an elite squad within three months."**

**Aidan was about to continue when David walker's hand came up.**

"**Flight Officer?"**

"**Sir just wondering sir. Will we be doing more sim work?"**

"**That's a good question. Sit down, we will be doing more sim work yes. Plus it also has to do with the fact that we currently only have 11 X-Wings. Now, for flight assignments. I will be Green Leader. Call me lead, Green 1, boss, chief; whatever's your peril. And don't call me sir, it makes me feel old," he said with a grin, "Cmdr. Murleen will be my XO and Green 2, with Cmdr. Simms as Green 3. Halin Yuy and Duo Maxwell will be Greens 4 and 5, with Triton Barton and Kellis Wessiri will be Greens 6 and 7. Chang, you'll be Green 8 and David's, Green 9, wingman until we get a twelfth pilot. Finally Savoch and Seku will be Greens 10 and 11. Any questions?" Seku raised her hand.**

"**Flight Officer?"**

"**Just wondering sir, when we'll get the X-Wings to fill out the squad?"**

"**Not for a long while Officer Passik. By the way, if any of you have an idea for a squadron name, I'd like to see it on my desk. The lucky submitter will be awarded a three-day leave pass. O.k. you've got an hour and then we hit the simulators."**

**As the group broke up, Simms pulled Aidan to one side. **

"**Are you sure you've organized the squad correctly?' he asked.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Don't you think either Ru or myself should be in charge of one of the other flights?"**

"**Well I just thought that if you and Ru were in the same flight, that you'd be able to spend more time training Blue squad's rookies."**

"**I thought you needed us here?"**

"**Well uh, I want, uh I want the rookies to learn how to be leaders within the squad, so I figured I should put two of them in charge of the other two flights."**

"**OK if that's what you want to do," shrugged Simms, and walked out of the briefing theater.**

**Aidan now felt like he was betraying his old commander in some unfathomable way. He sighed and walked out of the briefing theater.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aidan learned the frustrations of being in charge the very next day. He gathered the eight rookie pilots together and split them into two flights. One Flight consisted of Halin, Duo, Triton, and Kellis. Two Flight consisted of Chang, David, Seku and Savoch. He thought that, after the performance evaluations yesterday, that One Flight would have the best run. He was wrong. It was a complete disaster.

The simulation began, a simple face off against an equal flight of TIE's. Within a minute Halin had destroyed all four TIE's by himself. Thinking that Halin had just gotten lucky, Aidan reset the sim so that green flight faced off against a whole TIE squadron. Again, it was a disaster. Halin flew off alone again, breaking with his wingman Duo, and attacking the fighters. As Duo tried to catch up to Halin, but picked up to TIE's on his tail. He called for his wingman to come help him, but Halin wasn't answering, off on his own mission. Triton and Kellis moved to assist, but it was too late. The simulated imperial blew Duo out of the stars.

When the mission was over, and the others had exited their sim cockpits, Duo shoved his face up to Halin's. Words were exchanged and then Duo punched Halin in the face. Shockingly, Halin shrugged off the blow easily and then let fly with a punch the laid the poor braided pilot out on the floor. As if there hadn't been enough problems that day, Kellis came up to him and said that, although he didn't really mind flying with Triton, he would like it if he was paired up with another wingman. Later Aidan had Halin and Duo in his office and TRIED to chew them out. Halin barely said five words to his CO and Duo flew off the handle when Aidan tried to chastise him about punching Halin. In the end, he had both pilots confined to quarters and ordered them out of his office. A few minutes later, Ru came in to see him.

"You look like you just had a fight with a weequay, and lost," she said.

"Sort of. I suppose you heard about what happened between Doran and Maxwell this morning?" She nodded.

"Well all I can say is 'welcome to the joys of command.'"

"You're not helping."

"I wasn't supposed to. You do know that this is how it's going to be for the rest of the time you command a fighter squadron?"

"I know, I know but Luke wasn't much older than me when he had to take command of Rogue Squadron, so I'm relatively sure I can do it too. Besides it's not about me, it's about what the Rebellion needs."

"Well, just don't burn yourself out before the war is over… Rookie One."

"You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?" asked Aidan with a rueful grin.

"Do you want me to?" she asked, smiling back. Aidan felt something flutter within him when she did that.

"No, feel free. It sounds… er, right when you say it…" he tailed off when he realized how dumb that sounded. Ru didn't seem to mind though, and she gave him a cheerful salute and stepped out of the door.

Aidan sighed and banged his head on the desk. His squadron was a disaster, now Ru probably thought… well, he was never quite sure what she felt and after all this it was very unlikely that General Riekken would let him fly bulk freighters for the Alliance. This madness had to stop. But how? He sat at his desk, which was really just a sheet of titanium on a stack of crates, for two more hours, listlessly passing of approval for the final member of Green Squadron, Herian In'gare, to transfer into the unit. She had her own X-Wing, which was a blessing in itself. It was at times like this when Aidan really wished he could go get Wes and Hobbie and get fantastically drunk in the mess. But Rogue Squadron was gone now that they had their new X-Wings. Rogue Squadron… the idea hit him like lightning. All of sudden a way to sort out this squad's problems was clear, or at the very least, show these pilots why being a pilot was the toughest job in the Alliance. No more Mr. Nice Guy.


End file.
